Seat arrangements in passenger cabins having a plurality of seat groups each comprising three seats arranged parallel and side-by-side are already known. With this seat arrangement passengers who sit remotely from a cabin aisle are forced to move past or climb over neighboring seats. This is not satisfactory with regard to a comfort requirement of the passengers.
The present invention enhances the comfort in a passenger cabin while at the same time meeting existing safety requirements. The seating arrangements described herein provide easier movement of passengers to and from a cabin aisle to a passenger seat.